


The Warrior and The Shadow

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: The first thing Liara ever noticed about Jane Shepard were her eyes. Bright green; like the bio-luminescent flowers that grew in her mother’s garden back on Thessia. And like those flowers, they had mesmerised her from the very moment she had laid eyes on them ... (Simple, sweet femShep x Liara fluff!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at a Shiara fanfic, so I hope I've done it justice. I do love the pairing and I've always found them incredible sweet. I wrote this for my wonderful friend Marceline2174 on Tumblr who does some of the most incredible femShep x Liara fanart you will ever see! I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> _(Confession, I wrote this while listening to 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us' by Starship! So if this fic is heavy on the cheese, you can blame 80s love rock ballads!)_

* * *

 

The first thing Liara ever noticed about Jane Shepard were her eyes. Bright green; like the bio-luminescent flowers that grew in her mother’s garden back on Thessia. And like those flowers, they had mesmerised her from the very moment she had laid eyes on them. She had hung, trapped in the force field on Therum, fixated on this stranger’s green eyes, thinking of blossoms and Thessian sunsets, while this human woman with fiery red hair set about changing her life forever. 

Up close, she learned that Shepard’s eyes were not true green; they held flecks of blue and spots of gold.

Liara smiled to herself as she leaned on the railing and cast her eyes out over the Citadel, resting her forearms on the cool metal as a gentle breeze stroked her cheeks. The Citadel Lakes glimmered below in the artificial sunlight, families with children playing on the grass beside them. Further away, lovers were picnicking in the parklands, and she watched as an asari maiden leaned forward and brushed crumbs from her turian lovers face.

She hadn’t fallen in love with Shepard in a single moment. Oh no. It had happened slowly, sneakily, with accidental touches, late night chats, and the meeting of eyes across the room. She had fallen in love with each small glimpse of the person _behind_ Commander Shepard; with the beautiful woman who wore the mantle of hero and who loved her crew selflessly and completely. She had fallen in love with the depth of emotion she sensed in her mind, with the touch of fingers against her lips, and with the perfume of her skin.

Liara glanced up at the artificial sky, watching the distant stars twinkling. It wasn’t often that you met someone who changed your life, but Shepard had changed hers in more ways than she could count. She had been there for her during the loss of her mother, she had stepped up to help her defeat the Shadow Broker, and she had held her while she cried over the fall of Thessia. When other people called her boring or bland, Shepard whispered in her ear that they didn’t know how sexy and exciting she could be.

There were moments when they lay together, bathed in starlight, legs entangled, and wrapped in each other’s arms, that Liara loved her so much that she couldn’t imagine a life without her green eyed lover by her side. The dark months after Alchera were like a distant nightmare, both a memory of what had been and a threat of what would come to pass. But she had learned long ago that living her life in fear of the future was no life at all; and she had a wonderful life with the woman she loved in the here and now.

Yes, they were perched precariously on the edge of a knife, waiting to see if the reapers would destroy them or if they would preserve and win, but they were alive and they were together.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

She turned at the sound of Shepard’s husky voice, and watched her close the distance between them with a bounce in her step before leaning in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and she smelled of something spicy and sweet. Liara pressed close and wound her arms around her neck, shifting against her, grinding closer still so she could feel the softness of her breasts and the firmness of her muscles.

_That_ was Shepard in a nutshell; hard and soft, silk and steel, beauty and the beast all in once amazing woman.

“Ah, so _that’s_ what’s on your mind!” Shepard joked as she broke the kiss and pulled away, a smile dancing in her eyes as her hand found Liara’s and their fingers meshed.

“I was thinking about the past,” Liara said, a blush creeping over her cheeks. No matter how often she and Shepard made love, there was something sexy in her look that still left her breathless and stammering like a school girl. “About meeting you on Therum, and our first night together before Ilos.”

“Good memories?” Shepard glanced at her from the corner of her eyes as a breeze ruffled her red locks, moving them softly.

“The best memories,” Liara agreed. “I had no idea what I was in for when you came crashing into my life on Therum.”

Shepard laughed lightly, the sound sending shivers of delight down Liara’s spine. “Me and my brain full of Prothean-beacon knowledge for you to pour over?”

“No.” She stopped her, serious again. “You. _Just you_.” She kissed her and pressed their foreheads together in a brief, affectionate gesture. “I fell in love with your smile and your bravery, and with the way you threw your heart and soul into every mission. You don’t save the world over and over again by chance, you do it because you’re a hero-“

“Liara!” Shepard blushed, a wonderful pink flush spreading over her freckled cheeks, and Liara smiled and held her firmly in place, forcing her to meet her gaze.

“It’s true!” she insisted. “You’re an incredible woman, Jane Shepard, and I adore you. I … “  Liara hesitated, glancing away and biting her lip as her gaze skated over the immaculate Citadel gardens. So perfect. So serene. So _at odds_ with the turmoil inside of her. “I know I haven’t always been there for you, but I swear that from now on, that will not be the case-“

Shepard shook her head with a muffled curse, and she pulled Liara into her arms, holding her in a crushing embrace. “You don’t understand, do you?”

“What?”

“You’ve been there for me more than anyone else!”

Liara started, trying to break free and push away, but Shepard was too strong, and her lover held her firmly. “That’s not true, Shepard, and you know it! After Cerberus brought you back, when I was on Illium, I was too wrapped up in my own problems! I should have put all of that to the side and come with you!”

“No,” she shook her head, her green eyes smiling as she caught Liara’s face and tilted it up so she could look at her. “You _couldn’t_ have. You’d already given up time to search for my body after I died. You tracked me down, saved me from the Collectors, and delivered me to Cerberus. Whatever else might have happened, whatever Cerberus became _afterwards_ ; you saved me! You didn’t give up on me!”

Shepard lowered her mouth to hers, warm lips teasing hers apart, gently, softly, coaxing her to give into the kiss. And Liara did. Goddess, but she was helpless when it came to this human. With a groan she let the anxiety burning in her core fade away and she gave into her; opening her mouth and groaning as their tongues swirled together in velvet warmth. They held each other lightly, bodies trembling, and Liara’s biotics stirred under her skin like a ghostly shiver as Shepard’s presence reached down and touched her very soul.

How had she fallen so deeply in love?”

She opened her eyes, blue meeting green, their hands finding each other’s as their eyes stayed locked and they lightly bumped noses.

“So … we saved each other?” Liara asked, breathless from the kiss.

“We did.” Shepard grinned and twirled her, spinning her around and pulling her back against her chest. “It’s nice to know we have each other’s backs when the chips are down, isn’t it?”

“We’re _The Warrior and The Shadow_ ,” Liara said softly as she leaned against her, watching the sparkling lake below them. “Together we can do anything.”

Shepard laughed. “I like that. Yeah, _The Warrior and The Shadow_. Just us against the world.”

Liara turned in her lover’s arms and went up on tip-toes so she could look her squarely in the eyes. “You _are_ my world, you know.”

“And you’re mine.” Shepard gave her what she affectionately called an _Eskimo Kiss_ , rubbing her nose against hers. “And if we make it through this war, we’re going to see everything the universe has to offer together. We’ll see distant stars, visit strange planets, and you can teach me all about extinct alien races-“ She broke off as a family rushed passed them, two parents and their laughing children hurrying to a food stall. She drew in a deep breath. “ _When_ we make it through the war.”

Liara watched them family wistfully, knowing that the chances of them making it through the war was slim, but refusing to lose hope. Hope and love was all they had; and it was a beautiful thing.

“What about children?” She asked almost coyly as she glanced back at Shepard, squeezing her hands, nervously excited for the answer even though she already knew that children were a part of their hoped for future. They had talked about it before, but it never ceased to make her happy to imagine their children; they’d have Shepard’s spirit and bravery of course.

How could they not?

Shepard’s green eyes sparkled as she watched the happy family, and her lips twitched into another smile as she returned the pressure on her hands. “Ah, those little blue children of ours! I think I’d like two or three of those with you.” She linked her arm with Liara’s and they began strolling towards a nearby café. “Is this the blueprint for our future?”

“It can be,” Liara offered, her heart swelling with joy at the thought of raising their family together. Maybe on Thessia, or Earth, or the Citadel. _Where_ wasn’t important so long as they were together. “It doesn’t hurt to dream.”

“No, it doesn’t.” They reached the café and Shepard stopped her before they went inside, sliding her arms around her waist and stepping close. “But I _have_ my dream. This, being here with you,” she kissed her lightly, her tongue dipping out to trace her lower lip in a teasing stroke, “this is my dream. This is everything I ever wanted.”

Liara swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. “Shepard-“

“I love you, Liara.” She kissed her again, harder, firmer, her hands sliding down over her hips and gliding over the curve of her ass. “You changed my life, and I will always love you for that. Come hell or high water, Reapers, or little blue children. No matter what happens; you’re the only one for me.”

“And I love you too, Shepard.” Liara wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back, closing her eyes tightly as her emotions spilled over. “I always have.”

She didn’t know what the future held for them, if they would get their children or the life they dreamed of together, but right here and now she was happy, and in the arms of the woman she loved, anything felt possible.


End file.
